Many electronic devices are battery operated and have rechargeable batteries. In many such devices, the batteries are charged while in the device and thus, the electronic device also includes a charging system for charging the batteries. Different electronic devices have different current and voltage requirements and thus have different sizes of batteries. The number and size of battery determine the current required to charge the batteries of an electronic device.
Some electronic devices include a USB port through which the batteries can be charged, by either connecting to a USB port of a computer system or to an AC/DC adapter connected to a wall outlet.
Some electronic devices have a docking station, with connectors for charging the device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.